1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a semiconductor structure and a fabricating method thereof, and more particularly, to a semiconductor structure which can prevent gate-induced drain leakage (GIDL), and a fabricating method thereof.
2. Description of the Prior Art
In the fabrication of integrated circuits, the trend of scaling down the sizes of semiconductor devices such as MOS transistors leads to performance issues regarding the current driving capabilities of these devices. Since the current driving capability is a function of both source resistance and gate oxide thickness, better performance in these devices is achievable through a thinner gate dielectric layer and spacers. It has been observed, however, that as the gate dielectric layer is made thinner, gate-induced drain leakage (GIDL) currents occurs.
GIDL currents degrade the performance of transistors, meaning that the GIDL currents become a larger percentage of the total sub-threshold leakage current.
Thus, difficulties exist in providing a scaled down semiconductor device having a suitable balance between high current driving capability and low GIDL current.